wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings of Fire Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 October 2019
00:18-14 Crazy be Happ with it! 00:18-14 NO DAD NO N O N E I N 00:18-14 CRERD 00:18-14 XD 00:18-14 N O O O 00:19-46 what u sayin wow about 00:19-51 the log 00:20-01 Ok, Dad? which is better: 00:20-01 ~ Frosty wolffang has left the chat ~ 00:20-12 ~ Frosty wolffang has joined the chat ~ 00:20-13 ok new log 00:20-17 /me crawls into the deepest most miserable depressing hole willo can find 00:20-17 -.- 00:20-17 i Fine. 00:20-24 yeh i set it to 00:20-42 ~ Prestige the Nightwing has left the chat ~ 00:21-04 everything u say will be recorded 00:21-11 Could I possibly talk too someone in PM? 00:21-18 everything u say 00:21-21 how about the bot 00:21-25 yes it can 00:21-35 ~ Frosty wolffang has left the chat ~ 00:21-42 ~ Frosty wolffang has joined the chat ~ 00:21-48 guys vote for the bot as chat moderator JK jk 00:21-49 ~ Chaotic Serval has joined the chat ~ 00:22-00 oooookay 00:22-00 guys 00:22-02 wb Chao 00:22-03 hm? 00:22-15 i just had a full on convo with my dad about gender identity 00:22-19 ... 00:22-37 k then 00:22-50 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki:Chat/Logs/26_October_2019 00:22-55 Hey chaotic I’m gonna follow your example and crawl in a hole 00:23-22 /me crawls in the deepest darkest most miserable and depressing hole willow can find 00:23-26 ... 00:23-29 is the logging aginest the rules 00:23-30 ... 00:24-02 read the rules to find out Banana 00:24-02 basically everyone knows this 00:24-02 i think 00:24-03 /me hugs chaotic 00:24-05 You need ittt 00:24-11 need wat 00:24-14 /me gives chaotic a vodka 00:24-15 no i don't 00:24-20 you also need it 00:24-22 Yes!!!!! 00:24-25 i technically don't need huggos 00:24-29 well if anyone break rules i am logging it 00:24-34 ok? 00:24-35 /me drinks the vodka bottle 00:24-39 I am TheOriginalKikajou and PeppermintTheLeafwing 00:24-39 ... 00:24-40 cuss words includ 00:24-44 YES COMRADE 00:25-16 someone put a large message 00:25-18 /me hands over goldenrod a vodka bottle 00:25-20 it might ban 00:25-23 can't Banana 00:25-35 hi big hi 00:25-37 Asks can I have one chaotic 00:25-45 omfg 00:25-48 /me gives willow some vodka 00:25-48 /me takes vodka 00:25-52 does no one listen to me anymore? 00:26-06 /me stops it with the alcoholic beverages 00:26-09 yayyyyyYYYYYyyyYyyyyY 00:26-11 no joke 00:26-14 /me takes vodka and sips it 00:26-18 No alcohol! 00:26-18 none of that in main 00:26-21 yes vodka 00:26-24 no drugs in main 00:26-33 May I talk with someone in PM about something? 00:26-34 i kid /i friendly 00:26-36 there we go logged 00:26-38 if u want it do it in a pm 00:26-38 dure mom 00:26-40 or not ig ill stay here wth is happening 00:26-40 Sure 00:26-41 sure8 00:26-47 sure -.- 00:26-49 ** 00:26-49 last time i checked vodka isn't a drug 00:27-08 oml I don't care just don't do that in main 00:27-10 okay? 00:27-20 sure it's alcocol 00:27-58 STOP 00:28-01 i did........ 00:28-01 Who even started this. 00:28-02 What about Bubba J? 00:28-09 ~ JustGardJustin542 has left the chat ~ 00:28-09 ~ Viserion1243 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-09 ~ JustGardJustin542 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-09 The only wone percent 00:28-09 o/ 00:28-12 who likes this logging 00:28-14 sorry i left' 00:28-17 /me snaps at Golden leave chaotic alone 00:28-22 Vis... 00:28-22 sorry 00:28-22 hii 00:28-24 tho 00:28-26 ~ Frosty wolffang has joined the chat ~ 00:28-48 -.- 00:28-55 /me dies 00:28-57 no as in the word- 00:29-01 VIS 00:29-03 Icy? 00:29-04 /me revives 00:29-10 Ping (MorrowseerGold) every one! 00:29-13 No dying 00:29-15 i NU HECKIN DYING 00:29-17 i got no ping 00:29-17 WHAT IN THE WORLD DO U WANT 00:29-20 /me dies 00:29-20 It’s corals rule 00:29-23 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 00:29-23 ^ 00:29-31 /me revives 00:29-33 /me dies… 00:29-40 `-` 00:29-44 why can't i die :[[]]( 00:29-48 /me looks at everyone 00:29-49 /me makes everone unable to die 00:29-52 Pm me if you need/want me 00:29-56 '' 00:30-03 /me stops all death forever 00:30-04 /me gaps in offended 00:30-13 /me was shot down by Chaotic Serval while using an elytra 00:30-19 oOf 00:30-21 i don't- 00:30-23 w h a t 00:30-33 /me fell from a high plaxe 00:30-34 -.- 00:30-35 Okay, if you guys think death is something to joke about your wrong. And if you are feeling suicidal then talk to someone. 00:30-37 place* 00:30-43 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has left the chat ~ 00:30-43 nah 00:30-53 also i'm not joking around 00:30-53 this is chat and wow that was deep 00:30-53 these are minecraft refrences 00:31-03 Corals right 00:31-08 Thank you.. 00:31-15 Your welcome 00:31-18 corals mean' 00:31-18 /me was slain by cow 00:31-23 0.o 00:31-49 ~ Banana2020 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-53 i know for a fact suicide and stuff like that is something not to joke around about, s haha fun fact i'm suicidal- 00:31-59 but yeah 00:32-04 /me died 00:32-04 WHO LIKES ICE CREAM 00:32-09 /me REVIVES 00:32-15 AND WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR 00:32-19 Okay i will be AFK until people stop "dying" 00:32-37 NOOO DO NOT GOO AFK PLLSSSSSSSSSS 00:32-40 /me has summoned Minecraft_EnderDragon 00:32-42 WHAT DO YOU THINK NO JOKING ABOUT DEATH MEANS PEOPLE? 00:32-43 Me too bye bye dying people 00:32-46 JUSTGARDJUSTIN542 00:32-46 JustGardJustin542 died 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 CHAOTIC SERVAL 00:32-46 WHO LIKES ICE CREAM 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 GOLDENRODCRUBIN 00:32-46 GoldenrodCRubin REVIVES 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 CHAOTIC SERVAL 00:32-46 AND WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 CORALSEAWING 00:32-46 Okay i will be AFK until people stop "dying" 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 VISERION1243 00:32-46 NOOO DO NOT GOO AFK PLLSSSSSSSSSS 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 JUSTGARDJUSTIN542 00:32-46 JustGardJustin542 has summoned Minecraft_EnderDragon 00:32-46 7:32 00:32-46 GOLDENRODCRUBIN 00:32-46 WHAT DO YOU THINK NO JOKING ABOUT DEATH MEANS PEOPLE? 00:32-46 <> 00:32-47 <> 00:32-47 <> 00:32-47 <> 00:32-47 <> 00:32-47 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 00:32-47 <> 00:32-47 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 00:32-47 <> 00:32-49 Opss 00:32-50 <> 00:32-53 wtf 00:32-58 ooooooof 00:33-02 thats an L 00:33-04 ... 00:33-11 ok well i just got masave ping 00:33-11 i'm not joking about death 00:33-15 You do not have permissions to kick a user. 00:33-15 00:33-45 Chaotic make the death stop it won’t fix anything 00:33-45 I got pinged wth. 00:33-53 /me has summoned Livechat_Clay 00:33-58 oh. 00:34-05 oofy i gtg 00:34-10 bye 00:34-10 o/ 00:34-13 Okay, bye. 00:34-14 o/ 00:34-15 o/ 00:34-18 ~ Viserion1243 has left the chat ~ 00:34-25 ~ Willow112 has left the chat ~ 00:34-26 funny how you all are telling a depressed suicidal person to stop "joking (even though i'm not)" about death 00:34-29 /Chaotic Serval was dieded 00:34-38 Okay, bye. 00:34-38 o/ 00:34-38 7:34 00:34-38 VISERION1243 00:34-38 o/ 00:34-38 7:34 00:34-38 CHAOTIC SERVAL 00:34-38 funny how you all are telling a depressed suicidal person to stop "joking (even though i'm not)" about death 00:34-38 Viserion1243 has left to explore the wonders of Pantala! 00:34-38 7:34 00:34-38 JUSTGARDJUSTIN542 00:34-38 /Chaotic Serval was dieded 00:34-47 no flooddd 00:34-52 ~ Willow112 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-53 yes chat mode 00:34-58 Okay I'm not Necessarily talking to you, there was about 5 people who /me died 00:34-59 FLUDD 00:35-09 should i log this 00:35-10 IKR 00:35-10 /me accidentally dies 00:35-16 whoops sorry people 00:35-21 NUUUUU 00:35-25 /me rvives self 00:35-27 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 00:35-34 /me ßüçç 00:35-35 T-T 00:35-35 this is not fun im leaving 00:35-39 About chaotic dying 00:35-44 no dont leave u party pooper 00:35-48 Bye, Golden. 00:35-53 Bye pooper scooper 00:35-54 me too death isn’t a joke 00:36-01 guys what's happening!? 00:36-11 Rp crazy 00:36-11 Death Among Us 00:36-11 idrk' 00:36-12 And don't call names please omg crazy HALP 00:36-15 guys imma die for a sec so i can have a fun chat with brokenstar for a few weeks 00:36-19 WHAT'S HAPPENING 00:36-22 Lol 00:36-23 ~ Sinai the SandWing has joined the chat ~ 00:36-24 ~ Drizzle the SeaWing Quadbrid has joined the chat ~ 00:36-24 im logging all this' 00:36-26 o/o/ 00:36-28 DRIZZ 00:36-30 HALP 00:36-30 DRIZZLE RUN 00:36-31 /me pings mod 00:37-01 Everyone calm down. Whats going on? 00:37-02 ~ Willow112 has left the chat ~ 00:37-04 /me dies and looks for brokenstar in starclan 00:37-05 Scrollio Scrollio Scrollio 00:37-06 ~ Willow112 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-07 This is crazy (Not YOU crazy just...CRAZY) 00:37-18 (sunny) 00:37-29 Run while you still can 00:37-29 Imma... imma just afk again... 00:37-30 Explain? 00:37-32 NOOOOOOOOO 00:37-35 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki:Chat/Logs/26_October_2019 00:37-36 /me gives brokenstar a week long lecture about why child labor and abuse is bad 00:37-39 Death is everywhere 00:38-05 What happened? 00:38-05 ~ Sinai the SandWing has left the chat ~ 00:38-05 Gold Pm ;-; 00:38-09 not like i do that every time on the chat 00:38-17 ~ Sinai the SandWing has joined the chat ~ 00:38-21 ~ Sinai the SandWing has joined the chat ~ 00:38-21 i have no friends and I’m lonely 00:38-25 not like everyone before had no problem with it 00:38-30 Œ 00:18-44 /me is confused 00:18-44 I’m gonna go die alone now bye 00:18-44 UwU s Ship mission i accomplished 00:18-44 ... 00:18-46 oof Willow o/ 00:18-48 /me dies alone 00:18-52 /me revives 00:18-58 ok logged 00:19-02 ... 00:19-02 no dying! 00:19-03 i no dying 00:19-11 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki:Chat/Logs/26_October_2019 00:19-14 Yes!?!!? 00:19-23 what 00:19-25 ...? 00:19-30 Wow 00:19-35 <> 00:38-41 :Œ 00:38-44 But I don’t wanna die 00:38-44 Willow, I'll be you're friend. 00:38-46 /me hides behind drizzle 00:38-50 Can someone please explain? 00:38-53 Oh really 00:38-58 yes? 00:39-00 00:39-00 Name: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Gender: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Tribe: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Role: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Appearance: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Sexuality: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Open for shipping?: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Personality (Optional): 00:39-00 00:39-00 Skills: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Powers: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Other: 00:39-00 00:39-00 Password (Ignore the words before password): 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 00:39-02 <> 00:39-02 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 00:39-02 <> 00:39-07 Yes, I will. 00:39-10 NO FLOOd 00:39-11 No flood 00:39-12 drama ;w; whyyyy 00:39-14 No flood 00:39-22 /me shrugs 00:39-25 Thanks I’ll be just like you I guess 00:39-34 I NEED SCROLLIO 00:39-36 No flooded 00:39-38 Justgard, please dont do that 00:39-44 Pm Scroll then..? 00:39-54 /me pats willow 00:39-55 hi im scroll 00:39-57 drizzle would be a good chat mod .o. 00:40-03 Yay! 00:40-05 Yes, she would 00:40-10 /me agrees 00:40-12 /me shrugs 00:40-15 Wats Pillow 00:40-20 i stupid lagggg 00:40-28 /me walks to cozy home 00:40-29 /me hides in Pm 00:40-34 lag is silly 00:40-35 lol 00:40-43 /me dies of air 00:40-45 /me sighs. 00:40-45 /me was watching warrior cat vids for 30 mins 00:40-56 /me snorts pickles 00:41-00 ~ Frosty wolffang has left the chat ~ 00:41-01 o.o 00:41-04 ~ Frosty wolffang has joined the chat ~ 00:41-09 cat vida and bird vida are the ultimate duo 00:41-15 Issue resolved? if so, I have to go 00:41-20 /me Is suddenly glad Dill isn't here. 00:41-21 vids* 00:41-21 how did i type vids wrong twice 00:41-27 /me revives forever 00:41-32 guess the issue is resolved 00:41-35 Mkay, imma go. 00:41-38 I hope so. 00:41-40 byebye o/ 00:41-42 Byebye peeps o/ 00:41-44 Bye, Drizz. 00:41-45 Bye 00:41-48 o/ 00:41-54 /me hugs everyone and hops out a window 00:42-02 /me hugs back 00:42-03 ~ Frosty wolffang has left the chat ~ 00:42-12 ~ Drizzle the SeaWing Quadbrid has left the chat ~ 00:42-14 /me mentions pineapple 00:42-17 /me waves bye 00:42-20 small is it over? 00:42-23 /me ears pineapple 00:42-25 eats* 00:42-27 Scabodlio 00:42-30 is what over? 00:42-35 /me Does not like pineapple/ 00:42-37 small is it? 00:42-38 *. 00:42-40 BODILY FLUIDS 00:42-42 /me crawls into cozy bed 00:42-47 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has joined the chat ~ 00:42-48 small is it safe now 00:42-51 B-b-bodily w h a t 00:42-52 /me wants a cozy bed -w- 00:43-00 whats a fluid? 00:43-02 BODIES 00:43-05 small no it not safe 00:43-12 /me shivers 00:43-12 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has left the chat ~ 00:43-13 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has joined the chat ~ 00:43-17 BODIES OF OUR FALLEN 00:43-22 /me small hides in pm 00:43-25 s My eyes hurt. 00:43-27 that reminds me of this disturbing thing that’s been on australian news 00:43-29 /me shivers 00:43-29 /me donates bed to anyone who wants it 00:43-34 guess i'm a attention seeker whoop whoop 00:43-34 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 00:43-40 /me hides in Scrollio's pm 00:43-42 so pickles 00:43-45 pickles um 00:43-52 pickles are nice 00:43-55 Oh. 00:44-00 Lemons 00:44-07 Lemons are yum 00:44-08 ... 00:44-23 /me rubs her eyes 00:44-31 /me is gonna migrate to discord 00:44-34 later gators! 00:44-37 Lemons from WP… 00:44-39 Okay, Bye. 00:44-47 /me says bye 00:44-50 bye ;-; o/ 00:44-50 what> 00:44-57 um 00:45-02 /me is i traumatized 00:45-12 can we maybe........ 00:45-12 not talk about............ 00:45-12 Bucc with the ßüçç 00:45-16 /me wants a family but knows it won’t happen 00:45-17 /me coughs 00:45-23 Talk about what? 00:45-27 i Lemon Fanfics? 00:45-31 oh. 00:45-32 ~ Sinai the SandWing has left the chat ~ 00:45-34 in general 00:45-45 ~ Tigerstar of Shadowclan has joined the chat ~ 00:45-46 TaCoCaT5415¡ 00:46-03 Tacocat backwards Is Tacocat 00:46-06 but you know this 00:46-08 I don't personally read Fanfictions very often. 00:46-19 oof 00:46-20 /me abandons all hope and knows dreams will die 00:46-24 i read fanfics 00:46-26 ~ Tigerstar of Shadowclan has left the chat ~ 00:46-28 not all the time 00:46-33 but occasionally 00:46-34 /me Gives dreams to Willow 00:46-41 some are good 00:46-42 some..... 00:46-44 /me needs to stop hearing about all this death for awhile 00:46-49 some.... are...... 00:46-55 b i interesting 00:47-02 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 00:47-03 I used too, But I got disgusted and stopped reading them 00:47-04 I think Tacoc5415's lemon don't curse. 00:47-06 /me given dreams fade away just like 00:47-17 nothing 00:47-18 who? 00:47-31 small stop it with the not-living 00:47-33 ~ JustGardJustin542 has left the chat ~ 00:47-34 ~ JustGardJustin542 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-35 /me not living 00:47-42 /me wants a life but knows it’ll never happen 00:47-43 ok ok 00:47-46 i'll stop 00:47-52 what about 00:47-52 small We aren't talking about death any more, Golden 00:48-00 b the living 00:48-02 small ok good 00:48-06 s b i sub I'm tacocat 00:48-11 oh 00:48-16 small that was scary 00:48-33 /me is lonely and will always be 00:48-34 small i was really worried about you, Chaos 00:48-43 Well, Now we are just talking about...i Tacocats? 00:48-46 why are you worried about me again? 00:49-01 I thought the conversation was over. 00:49-01 small nothin 00:49-04 Nyan cat is cute :3 00:49-07 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has left the chat ~ 00:49-08 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has joined the chat ~ 00:49-09 ~ Duskcaller the NightWing has left the chat ~ 00:49-11 0.0 00:49-13 Nyan Cat is actually gendefluid 00:49-13 small (nyan) 00:49-18 think about it 00:49-27 ~ Frost the IceWing999 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-29 lmfao https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:3304677 00:49-32 I wanna be not lonely 00:49-40 /me hugs willow 00:49-48 (MorrowseerGold) (Thonk)s about me 00:50-02 I will be your friend Willow. (yee i said it again) 00:50-07 /me pats 00:50-07 small makes Willow not lonely 00:50-07 ook 00:50-08 /me hugs chaotic back 00:50-18 /me huggz Willow 00:50-29 /me died 00:50-32 /me also hus willow. 00:50-39 /me accidentally revives justin 00:50-41 /me feels important for once 00:50-48 Oml. Please no more death talk. 00:50-52 i'm not important 00:50-52 NO DEATH 00:50-59 i'm just a person 00:51-05 ~ Effietrinkit has joined the chat ~ 00:51-06 yes you are important 00:51-09 Chaotic, yes you are. You are important 00:51-13 guys please stop talking about death 00:51-17 ^ 00:51-20 give me 1 reason why i'm important 00:51-24 you come here every single day. 00:51-31 /me is stab D with X no enchanted glass 00:51-36 ... 00:51-44 so...? 00:51-44 lots of other people come here everyday i'm sure 00:51-48 the Wiki probably wouldn't be the same without you, Chaotic 00:51-55 b bet- 00:51-56 helloo? 00:52-01 hi 00:52-01 hellooo 00:52-08 Don’t you dare even try it 00:52-16 try what? 00:52-16 ? 00:52-16 wht=at is going on 00:52-19 ~ JustGardJustin542 has left the chat ~ 00:52-20 ?? 00:52-29 Because some people on chat are your friends and care about you. So even if your not important irl, (even tho im sure you ARE) you're important to us. 00:52-44 Who 00:52-46 ... what? 00:52-59 T-T Chaotic. 00:53-09 oh? 00:53-11 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 00:53-12 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 00:53-16 yee 00:53-16 ~ Scrollio has left the chat ~ 00:53-16 ok... 00:53-19 ~ Scrollio has joined the chat ~ 00:53-26 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 00:53-28 But, the same goes to everyone. 00:53-31 whhhat? 00:53-32 sorry for making y'all worried 00:53-35 Hello 00:53-44 okay 00:53-45 oh man 00:53-46 It's okay! 00:53-47 im back 00:53-59 i have no clue what aids that was 00:54-01 SUNDEW 00:54-01 Crazy hivewing pls continue the seawing thread 00:54-06 imma just pretend that didnt happen 00:54-06 hi 00:54-10 oky 00:54-10 mk 00:54-15 Hi 00:54-19 ay im on that too .-. 00:54-24 i really can't see anything positive abut myself 00:54-24 im doing hw 00:54-31 Ok 00:54-32 oh god 00:54-37 about* 00:54-41 a b u t 00:54-41 nice 00:54-44 anyone new here? 00:54-45 who likes hunger games 00:54-46 no lol 00:54-51 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 00:54-56 Nobody is new 00:54-57 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 00:54-57 I like eating? 00:55-02 ... 00:55-04 Lol 00:55-04 ... 00:55-06 Does that count? 00:55-14 merp 00:55-19 NO! 00:55-19 ni 00:55-21 mERP 00:55-29 /me sighs 00:55-39 Oh well i know what it is anyway 00:55-41 /me slaps chaotic 00:55-41 aight im boutta head out 00:55-46 o/ 00:55-51 Bye 00:55-52 /me commits overdose of essential vodkas 00:55-54 cya l8r 00:55-57 NO 00:56-01 BAD 00:56-05 Whyyyyyyy 00:56-11 BADDDDD 00:56-16 OH NO! 00:56-21 YOUR EVIL 00:56-29 AFK if we are on this subject again. 00:56-36 THAT IS SO BAD I NEED TO LEAVE 00:56-44 small hopefully not 00:56-49 What is? 00:56-49 ~ Effietrinkit has left the chat ~ 00:56-51 YUP WELCOME TO MY WORLD 00:56-59 brb 00:57-09 /me accidentally dies 00:57-12 Sunnydew 00:57-14 what happened? 00:57-17 yup 00:57-18 small no......... 00:57-21 Hiw 00:57-29 ~ Frost the IceWing999 has left the chat ~ 00:57-29 ok brb 00:57-34 small not again.............. 00:57-34 ~ Sundew112 has left the chat ~ 00:57-36 I thought u left 00:57-49 /me sighs 00:57-49 no i went to pm 00:57-51 ~ Drizzle the SeaWing Quadbrid has joined the chat ~ 00:57-54 Stop dying now please 00:58-04 DRIZZLE 00:58-08 Heyaa 00:58-11 Hi drizz 00:58-11 small drizz save us 00:58-12 i Are we REALLY going through this again? 00:58-24 small maybe not????????? 00:58-25 /me gives up 00:58-25 Aqua! Havent seen you in a long time 00:58-36 Save us please it’s death from chao Ic again 00:58-44 Yeah I haven’t been on in a while 00:58-49 mhm 00:58-56 small 00:59-02 whoops 00:59-17 Guys, Just.. don't talk about it and the whole subject will s end 00:59-24 oh no 00:59-24 small yes 00:59-32 small i agree with that 00:59-44 /me wants to hug someomne 00:59-44 ~ Chaotic Serval has left the chat ~ 00:59-49 small Crazy? 00:59-51 ~ Chaotic Serval has joined the chat ~ 00:59-54 ~ Viserion1243 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-07 /me hugs Willow 01:00-16 Don’t talk about what? 01:00-26 small i Crazy? 01:00-29 /me hugs drizzle back 01:00-41 ~ Scrollio has left the chat ~ 01:00-47 what what 01:00-47 can someone answer me? 01:00-57 small oh phew 01:01-01 yeah Gold? 01:01-07 i though u were afk 01:01-09 oh 01:01-12 s I was 01:01-13 I’m lonely is anyone else lonely 01:01-17 nah 01:01-21 I got frens here 01:01-24 ~ Sundew112 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-27 yeee 01:01-27 o/ 01:01-30 what was being talked about?!?! 01:01-34 Idek 01:01-44 /me lays down next to Crazy and is not lonely 01:01-44 /me curls up into ball and cries 01:01-49 ~ Visitor3 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-50 Hi me back 01:01-54 o/ 01:01-54 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has joined the chat ~ 01:01-57 Hello 01:01-59 /me pats Gold 01:01-59 o/ 01:01-59 /me hugs Willow again 01:02-04 hi im just visitor 01:02-04 /me ugs willow 01:02-11 Oki 01:02-12 ugs 01:02-14 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:02-14 Willow pm? 01:02-14 /me is patted 01:02-19 i U G S 01:02-25 /me hugs everone in existence 01:02-31 Sure 01:02-34 /me is hugged 01:02-34 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:02-37 /me hugs bacl 01:02-39 ok i just got pinged 01:02-41 brb gotta go ask my mom for the netflix password :p 01:02-47 ~ Viserion1243 has left the chat ~ 01:02-57 so um 01:02-59 brb 01:03-02 brb 01:03-07 cya later o/ 01:03-17 BRB 01:03-20 Bye 01:03-22 ~ DarkstalkerDeathbringer has joined the chat ~ 01:03-37 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 01:03-39 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 01:03-43 o/ 01:03-47 Can somebody pls tell me what was being talked about? 01:03-54 rather not 01:03-59 Pls 01:04-07 not yet* 01:04-16 Just pm 01:04-19 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 01:04-19 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 01:04-32 E K 01:04-37 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 01:04-37 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has joined the chat ~ 01:04-39 royal 01:05-02 uhhh did the chat just die? 01:05-17 no 01:05-20 okay 01:05-24 ~ Blackout The NightWing has left the chat ~ 01:05-34 ~ DarkstalkerDeathbringer has left the chat ~ 01:05-40 Wheres Parkour 01:05-42 ~ DarkstalkerDeathbringer has joined the chat ~ 01:05-59 *sets flood escape 2 down in front of him* 01:06-00 here 01:06-07 try escaping the flood on this game 01:06-12 ~ Effietrinkit has joined the chat ~ 01:06-14 and dont worry 01:06-30 no i mean parkour2906 01:06-32 theres air and ur able to swim plus u can kyebind up and down for swimming 01:06-34 o 01:06-37 bruh 01:06-39 ~ DarkstalkerDeathbringer has joined the chat ~ 01:06-46 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:06-57 tryin to escape a floded bulding huh? 01:06-59 b a c k 01:07-02 game 01:07-09 ~ DarkstalkerDeathbringer has left the chat ~ 01:07-09 i like seawings 01:07-14 cool 01:07-19 I like Hivewings :3 01:07-22 so any tribe if i had to choose its seawings 01:07-27 anyone up for ToD? 01:07-27 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:07-31 ~ GoldenrodCRubin has left the chat ~ 01:07-34 what? 01:07-35 uhh arent hivewings evil or something like dat? 01:07-38 No 01:07-39 no 01:07-46 That's only Wasp 01:07-50 o 01:07-52 kk 01:07-56 what or who is ToD 01:08-03 Eff ToD = Truth ot Dare 01:08-07 truth or dare 01:08-12 dare 01:08-22 no pls 01:08-24 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 01:08-29 hey Luci! o/ 01:08-39 i said dare 01:08-45 one sec 01:09-05 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 01:09-27 I dare you when the next person comes on in all caps say: "HIVEWINGS FOR LIFE" 01:09-38 hehe :3 01:09-42 ok 01:09-47 no 01:09-54 wait 01:09-57 ? 01:09-59 U CRAZY?' 01:10-02 mhmm 01:10-07 Hippity Hoppity 01:10-07 you now have the gay 01:10-10 ... 01:10-12 *SLAP* 01:10-14 NO 01:10-17 what...? 01:10-17 me snickers 01:10-17 NO CHAOTIC 01:10-19 /me is slapped 01:10-22 yes chaotic 01:10-25 NO U UR THE GAY 01:10-25 ? 01:10-30 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:10-32 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:10-34 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:10-34 CHAOTIC SERVALR U ARE GAY 01:10-34 i'm gay? 01:10-37 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:10-39 but i'm aroace- 01:10-40 what? 01:10-44 YES 01:10-44 *SLAP AGAIN* 01:10-47 bro 01:10-49 ow 01:10-50 GET AWAY 01:10-51 Are you guys using that as an insult? 01:10-54 no 01:10-57 you can't force anything 01:10-59 Okay, i'm back from AFK land- 01:10-59 STOP!ISAID STOP!!!!!!!!!!! 01:11-02 Ok... 01:11-02 wth 01:11-07 /me hides under Coral 01:11-07 ....? 01:11-09 /me slithers away 01:11-10 nope im out 01:11-12 ~ GoldenrodCRubin has joined the chat ~ 01:11-14 ok? 01:11-16 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:11-17 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:11-27 HIVEWINGS FOR LIFE 01:11-27 01:11-29 hehe 01:11-32 (Hivewing) 01:11-47 i'm not gay 01:11-50 /me is confused 01:11-50 btw how u did those orange text thingies 01:11-51 i gotta eet dinner soon so ill be back after (hivewing) 01:11-52 /me 01:11-52 /me 01:11-52 truth or dare 01:11-54 /me 01:11-55 /me 01:11-57 Truth 01:11-59 mk Gold 01:12-00 dare 01:12-04 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:12-05 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:12-07 ~ Sundew112 has left the chat ~ 01:12-07 what 01:12-07 ~ Sundew112 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-14 Can I play? 01:12-14 01:12-17 ye 01:12-17 ~ Willow112 has left the chat ~ 01:12-20 s u r e 01:12-20 pls tell me how did orange text thingies 01:12-22 /me 01:12-25 /me 01:12-27 do /me 01:12-30 o 01:12-31 /me 01:12-35 /me and then a space 01:12-35 and then type wtv 01:12-37 /me 01:12-38 me 01:12-41 HOW 01:12-42 Crazy hivewig whensomone comes in say silkwing rule hivewings droll 01:12-47 [[]]/me (something somthing 01:12-47 gaso 01:12-49 /me+stuff 01:12-49 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:12-50 /me something 01:12-51 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:12-52 okay 01:12-55 fine Eff -.- 01:13-07 just basically like roblox 01:13-09 ~ Sundew112 has left the chat ~ 01:13-11 cahotic, what is your fav WOF book 01:13-15 and can i play too 01:13-19 sure 01:13-20 Sure. 01:13-22 okai 01:13-22 ToD 01:13-23 ~ GoldenrodCRubin has left the chat ~ 01:13-23 (TLC) 01:13-25 Me? 01:13-27 mhm 01:13-27 ok 01:13-29 D 01:13-33 mk hehe 01:13-37 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:13-37 wait 01:13-37 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:13-42 no 01:13-42 T 01:13-45 I dare you small type- 01:13-45 -.- 01:13-51 0w0 01:13-52 thinlk 01:14-00 is it true I'm your bestest friend? 01:14-02 who turn it 01:14-05 irl or chat 01:14-07 :l 01:14-07 mine? 01:14-09 chat 01:14-18 can it be mine or- 01:14-25 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:14-25 wait Chao 01:14-27 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:14-57 /yes 01:15-00 (darkness of dragons) fav book 01:15-00 yes?* 01:15-02 hmm I don't really do favorites, because i don't want to accidentally hurt someone's feelings, But you are the person i know the best 01:15-05 WHO TURN IT 01:15-07 ~ Scrollio has joined the chat ~ 01:15-09 ToD 01:15-11 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:15-12 heh ok Coral 01:15-13 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:15-15 Chao ToD 01:15-16 /me pats 01:15-27 ~ Sundew112 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-31 o/o/ 01:15-31 T and D 01:15-32 (Hivewing) 01:15-35 CRAZY 01:15-44 Hi everyone 01:15-45 your COUGH d 01:15-48 Hello 01:15-48 (silkwing) 01:15-52 .-. 01:15-54 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:15-55 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:15-59 Silkwings drool and Hivewings rule 01:16-02 oops 01:16-05 no 01:16-07 Lol 01:16-14 i love them both :[[]]/ 01:16-14 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:16-15 YOU MESSED UP 01:16-15 01:16-18 baco 01:16-19 Try 01:16-19 01:16-22 o o p s I d i d 01:16-24 back* 01:16-25 Hivewing tod 01:16-25 I mean 01:16-30 wb @Drizz 01:16-32 T Eff 01:16-32 Gtg 01:16-35 WHOS TURN IS IT!!!!!!!!! 01:16-37 bye o/ 01:16-39 crazy where's my truth and dareee 01:16-44 Bye 01:16-45 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:16-45 ~ Aquarius the Seawing Prince has left the chat ~ 01:16-47 I only do one 01:16-50 ~ InfernoTheDragon has joined the chat ~ 01:16-50 ok.what is fav WOF book 01:16-50 :/ 01:16-52 o/ 01:16-52 Truth 01:16-54 hmm 01:16-55 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:16-57 /me curls up in my hammock and watches chat 01:17-17 /me went over to drizzle 01:17-19 ~ Sundew112 has left the chat ~ 01:17-20 hi 01:17-20 ~ InfernoTheDragon has left the chat ~ 01:17-25 Hewo 01:17-32 TLH or DSL 01:17-34 the ToD is broken 01:17-47 TLH 01:17-57 Chao is it true you would eat pure sugar? 01:18-00 btw whats ur name 01:18-02 YES 01:18-04 im just a visitor btw 01:18-05 YES COMRADE 01:18-07 (sunny) 01:18-08 heh ok 01:18-08 i y e s 01:18-13 Vistor me? 01:18-17 no 01:18-20 mk 01:18-25 Eff TOD 01:18-27 ToD* 01:18-27 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:18-32 dare 01:18-34 mk 01:18-35 /me taps drizzle's shoulder 01:18-38 ~ InfernoTheDragon has joined the chat ~ 01:18-39 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:18-44 (Hivewing) 01:18-47 /me is tapped 01:18-47 <> 01:38-59 ~ InfernoTheDragon has left the chat ~ 01:39-00 ~ InfernoTheDragon has joined the chat ~ 01:39-20 This random little girl comes up to me and says "Your hair is reaaaallly long. I like it." I smiled and said thanks. she asks me what grade i was in and I answered her and she says "wow! my brother is younger than you and hes much taller than you!" 01:39-30 I just.. smiled. i geee thanks 01:39-35 Aw cute 01:39-42 ~ InfernoTheDragon has left the chat ~ 01:39-49 ~ InfernoTheDragon has joined the chat ~ 01:39-52 ~ Lexi Orndorff has joined the chat ~ 01:39-54 (banana) 01:39-56 darn 01:39-57 o/ 01:39-59 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:40-00 it didn’t work 01:40-02 oof 01:40-12 Hi guys 01:40-17 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:40-19 Hello 01:40-29 You new Lexi? 01:40-32 ^ 01:40-42 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:40-47 oml my friend spilled something on my computer and the backspace button and enter button are messed up 01:40-49 ;-; 01:40-52 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:40-57 No I'm Ash The Hybrid12 01:41-04 Mkay 01:41-14 Oh 01:41-14 ok 01:41-22 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:41-22 lexi remember to list your alts 01:41-25 mhm 01:41-39 On your profile 01:41-51 I forgot my password and I try to change my password but it didn't work 01:42-06 I mean on your profile 01:42-07 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:42-09 U should be a mod celeste 01:42-12 Like on Lexi 01:42-20 eh, im not good enough to be a mod 01:42-25 Ik this already know this 01:42-28 ~ Parkour2906 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-29 I think cele would be a good mod imo 01:42-30 you could be someday 01:42-32 o/ 01:42-33 ~ Willow112 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-34 making sure lexi 01:42-36 o/ 01:42-37 brub Scroll 01:42-40 u keep calling peeps out for rules, u know alot 01:42-42 Hello 01:42-44 ive been here for years 01:42-47 s brub 01:42-49 i may or may not have forgotten to read the rules... 01:42-52 DONT BAN ME 01:42-53 DRIZZ 01:42-54 ouo 01:42-55 Oof 01:42-56 hoosh 01:43-00 uwu 01:43-00 i wanna be a chatmod 01:43-00 but i don't have any qualities 01:43-02 i meant to say that 01:43-02 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:43-07 I 01:43-10 ree 01:43-12 It's alright 01:43-12 This isn't ****ing Twitch 01:43-17 ~ Coralseawing has left the chat ~ 01:43-17 whoa 01:43-20 sceoll, man, ive been here for years 01:43-20 o.o 01:43-22 censor better please 01:43-22 *scroll 01:43-23 ~ Willow112 has left the chat ~ 01:43-25 i know 01:43-33 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:43-33 SCAVENGER CUSSING! 01:43-34 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:43-35 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:43-35 you could always run when promotions come around 01:43-36 @Scroll 01:43-37 SCREEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMM 01:43-38 i mean ive kinda given up on it tbh 01:43-39 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 plus its a lot to bear and im likely not qualified 01:43-55 nothing is stopping you from trying 01:44-00 ig 01:44-05 Bruh 01:44-05 I like completely censored it 01:44-05 -ing is a suffix 01:44-07 you certainly have a chance at it 01:44-09 I'd like to try to be a mod sometime. (shrug2) 01:44-14 /me shrugs 01:44-15 i have no change :V 01:44-15 I'd be a terrible chat mod tbh 01:44-20 I'm way more active on Discord 01:44-22 drizz youd be a great mod 01:44-23 Obviously 01:44-27 youre really levelheaded 01:44-28 I'd be better as a content mod 01:44-28 xd 01:44-32 I'm more used to coding 01:44-35 s idkwhatthatmeanslolz 01:44-42 youre like 01:44-42 u just cussed. U would not be a good chat mod 01:44-42 calm 01:44-47 and not mean about it 01:44-52 Bruh I like censored it completely 01:44-53 Ig so 01:44-57 Also if you want real cussing go to Discord 01:44-57 @Scroll 01:44-57 bHeck 01:44-59 what 01:45-02 you guys do realize that being a mod is just having a job you don't get paid for, right? 01:45-02 i could still tell what u said 01:45-08 yep 01:45-09 Yep 01:45-10 being a mod isn't really that fun 01:45-10 Obviously 01:45-10 like going to school 01:45-15 there's not a big fun factor to it 01:45-15 yep 01:45-17 it's really stressful 01:45-17 i do that job anyways 01:45-25 I was a mod in Geometry Dash Fan Wiki 01:45-27 i'd like to be a chatmod 01:45-29 though its more like 01:45-32 Long story, I retired from there cause of drama 01:45-32 going to mods 01:45-35 you get to hang out with the other mods all the time, which is awesome, but other than that it can be stressful 01:45-40 ^ 01:45-45 i like helping people and i like managing the char 01:45-45 I dont look to having fun. I look to caring for the wiki and helping out. Keeping out the bad peeps, ya know. 01:45-52 ngl you guys like have the most laid-back jobs 01:45-52 ~ Lexi Orndorff has left the chat ~ 01:45-55 chat* 01:45-57 same drizz 01:46-00 tbh yeah 01:46-10 I think I'd be okay as a content mod 01:46-10 most of the time, at least 01:46-15 cept when some idiot comes saying that someone called them a fart 01:46-15 My opinions are too controversial 01:46-20 sometimes we come across something super serious 01:46-25 and you have to deal with mr. fart 01:46-27 but i have no qualities to be a mod 01:46-27 ~ Coralseawing has joined the chat ~ 01:46-32 at least 01:46-35 thats what i think 01:46-46 i'm not really sure 01:46-47 Im quite good at staying calm in stressful situations, imo. 01:46-50 Trust me mate 01:46-50 One time someone vandalized a page to sexually harass a Geometry Dash YouTuber in the Geometry Dash Fan Wiki 01:46-57 SCROLL 01:47-00 REEEE 01:47-10 o.o 01:47-10 let's not discuss that rn 01:47-12 SEONE SAID THE S WORD 01:47-15 not chat appropriate 01:47-19 K 01:47-22 Thabk you 01:47-25 We don’t need a know the messed up things that happen on Geometry Dash wiki 01:47-27 *thank 01:47-30 I would try and become chat mod, but no one ever listens too me 01:47-30 Isn't everyone here like 13+ tho 01:47-35 AND? 01:47-40 I mean 01:47-42 And Discord is 13+ 01:47-44 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:47-45 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:47-47 they should be 01:48-02 Anyone here could be underage but we'd never know unless they tell us :l 01:48-07 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:48-10 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:48-10 Why is Discord < Wiki 01:48-10 To the point where profanity is part of our normal vocabulary 01:48-17 fun fact: i actually really dont like banning and kicking people 01:48-17 s one time I said I was 2 and someone believed me oml- 01:48-18 and...... 01:48-35 Why? 01:48-42 I pretended I was 15 in Clash of Clans when I was 12 01:48-43 i'm a ******* fetus 01:48-44 ah yes, the smartest 2 year old in the world. Me. 01:48-52 I went on Animal Jam and said I’m 01:48-55 3 01:48-58 im only 3 01:49-02 im 37 01:49-02 and someone believed me 01:49-05 Im really 50. 01:49-10 i'm a fetus 01:49-12 wait actually scroll? 01:49-15 Oh 01:49-17 yeah man 01:49-18 Thats cool 01:49-18 actuall 01:49-20 y 01:49-20 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:49-22 wow 01:49-25 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has joined the chat ~ 01:49-32 I'm from the beginning of time 01:49-33 im basically your dad 01:49-35 scroll is old- 01:49-35 i ReSpEcT YoUr ElDeRs 01:49-37 Why r u on the wof wiki??? 01:49-37 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:49-42 because i am lonely 01:49-43 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:49-47 my dad ish 40 01:49-52 Scroll, you can't be my dad 01:49-53 wheeze 01:49-54 s im basically your grandma 01:50-00 my dad is Endeavor 01:50-02 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:50-03 (jk im 15) 01:50-03 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 ya know, casual chat grandma. 01:50-10 and I don't think you're Endeavor 01:50-12 my grandma was dead i think 01:50-18 oof 01:50-22 I wuz gonna be like.... um ok... then.... 01:50-22 s well 01:50-22 one of them 01:50-37 ~ Cotton the Supreme Otter Commander has left the chat ~ 01:50-44 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:50-46 ~ Chaotic Serval has left the chat ~ 01:50-50 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:50-52 ~ Chaotic Serval has joined the chat ~ 01:50-54 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 ~ Celeste of Skies has left the chat ~ 01:51-17 /me flops 01:51-22 sdfghjkjhgfdfgh 01:51-28 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:51-35 so um 01:51-40 so. 01:51-48 it is sad to think i'll leave this place for good someday. 01:51-55 Yeah 01:51-58 ;-; 01:51-58 i cant be here when im 37 01:52-00 Wof wiki or earth? 01:52-00 ~ Celeste of Skies has left the chat ~ 01:52-05 *attempts to say something positive about themself* 01:52-06 both 01:52-06 wof wiki 01:52-12 Ill be here when im atcually 50 01:52-15 i B E T 01:52-16 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:52-18 SoMeBoDy OnCe ToLd Me It'S yOuR pOwEr, ToDoRoKi 01:52-18 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:52-28 za warudo 01:52-30 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:52-48 Wait is it a requirement to like wof to be a mod 01:52-50 i might be a good chatmoddo but who knows 01:52-53 no 01:53-00 i dont like wof anymore and im still a mod 01:53-05 ~ Celeste of Skies has left the chat ~ 01:53-06 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:53-08 same 01:53-09 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:53-12 K 01:53-12 i'm not a big fan 01:53-12 I like warriors and WoF 01:53-18 same drizz 01:53-20 i'll still sometimes talk about it though 01:53-22 I would just watch chat if I was a mod 01:53-25 alrighty... guess I’ll try 01:53-25 i dont dislike it or anything, i just grew out of it 01:53-25 cuzkittiesowo 01:53-25 I’m on the 6th book 01:53-28 OUOUOUOUO 01:53-29 ~ GoldenrodCRubin has joined the chat ~ 01:53-34 makes sense @Scroll 01:53-40 I read all the main series books 01:18-57 heh 01:19-04 whats ur name 01:19-12 i dare accepted 01:19-14 bruh ive been here 01:19-17 how 01:19-20 i 01:19-22 okay... 01:19-23 without space 01:19-33 /me walks away 01:19-37 ... 01:19-44 i[[]] 01:19-44 hmm 01:19-48 i 01:19-53 b hahahah 01:19-54 ctl+I 01:19-57 wait 01:20-00 I worked on meh Fursuit head today 01:20-00 ping me when its meh turn guys ;w; 01:20-00 whoops 01:20-04 its almost finished! 01:20-08 /me just missed Poptart 01:20-09 [i[[]]] thiss 01:20-14 gtg 01:20-17 bye o/ 01:20-22 Byebye o/ 01:20-22 ~ Effietrinkit has left the chat ~ 01:20-25 Bye! 01:20-30 o/ 01:20-34 oh yey 01:20-39 i learn 01:20-40 and do 01:20-52 okay i like this place 01:20-58 ~ Visitor3 has left the chat ~ 01:21-02 cool 01:21-02 ~ InfernoTheDragon has left the chat ~ 01:21-14 0.0 01:21-18 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:21-24 (sadwave) 01:21-33 ;-; 01:21-40 o/ 01:21-42 ~ InfernoTheDragon has joined the chat ~ 01:21-47 crazy is sad chicken 01:21-49 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:21-49 OH CRAZU 01:21-50 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:21-50 /me runs into a wall face first 01:21-52 /me grumples something 01:21-55 what Coral? 01:21-59 I GOTS A FUN FACT UWU 01:22-02 ok? 01:22-08 /me accidentally breaks their nose 01:22-20 DANG IT 01:22-27 FORGOT I WASN'T A GHOST 01:22-29 My Science teacher Told me today that Chickens are used in the military -w- 01:22-30 How do you create badges? 01:22-33 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:22-35 idk 01:22-36 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:22-38 wait what Coral 01:22-42 mhm! 01:22-52 chickens are dinosaurs 01:22-56 n o 01:23-10 for a warning system if anybody sets up a gas bomb, they are the first to die 01:23-15 idk 01:23-19 ... 01:23-25 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:23-33 My grandpa has chickens 01:23-33 (sadwave) 01:23-37 they are cannibals 01:23-43 /me needs chickens 01:23-45 one time he fed them left over chicken 01:23-50 Hi 01:23-51 they loved it 01:23-58 hewo human 01:24-05 im not human 01:24-09 /me sets up a gas bomb 01:24-10 Celeeee 01:24-11 o. 01:24-11 ;-; 01:24-13 o/*** 01:24-13 /me dies 01:24-16 and yeah chickens are omnivores 01:24-23 /me dies 01:24-27 hey Drizzzzz! O/ 01:24-31 o/ 01:24-32 we all mostly dead 01:24-39 ok? 01:24-42 ouoooooo 01:24-46 owoooooooooooooooooooo 01:24-52 Inferno my oc isnt human 01:24-53 ouoooooooooooooooooooooooooo 01:24-59 dont spam 01:25-08 ~ Pomegranite the rainwing has left the chat ~ 01:25-13 I’m not spamming 01:25-13 it isn't spam 01:25-17 ouO 01:25-19 not yet at least 01:25-26 its moi language 01:25-28 One more and it would be 01:25-34 Ouo ouooo Ouo? 01:25-36 theres the rule of 3 01:25-44 you can have 3 lines 01:25-44 0.o 01:25-47 owo Owooo owooo. 01:25-48 4 is spam 01:25-56 and you cant do it repeatedly 01:25-58 Yes yes yes 01:26-03 yes yes yes yes? 01:26-05 lol 01:26-12 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:26-17 yes. yes yes yes yes yes, yes yes yes? 01:26-21 XD 01:26-22 ... 01:26-26 i dont get it 01:26-27 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:26-31 .-. 01:26-32 wot 01:26-33 YES YES!? 01:26-38 heh 01:26-40 yes yes. 01:26-41 chaotic 01:26-42 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has joined the chat ~ 01:26-42 ??? 01:26-43 plz stop 01:26-48 yes yes yes yes. 01:26-52 Yes yes yes 01:26-56 yes yes yes 01:26-59 Yes. 01:27-01 yes? 01:27-03 Scroll 01:27-03 XD 01:27-08 yes yes. 01:27-08 What 01:27-09 Okay quit it peeps :p 01:27-09 Justie 01:27-11 ~ Icy The Animus SandWing has left the chat ~ 01:27-13 okay 01:27-16 theyre spamming yes 01:27-18 mk Drizzle 01:27-20 we’re communicating 01:27-22 thankie 01:27-26 we... aren't? 01:27-36 scroll they just repeatedly sent yes 01:27-51 yes- jk jk 01:27-56 heh 01:27-57 thats spam 01:28-04 tattle turtle 01:28-07 Ouo 01:28-08 ... 01:28-26 don't spam, please 01:28-28 NAW NAW I'm GOOD HONEY 01:28-29 Nice to meet you im celeste 01:28-34 (dance) 01:28-44 i dont care about telling on someone as children say 01:28-44 and ok Scroll 01:28-55 sorry if im on and off, im terrorizing the discord server atm 01:28-59 mk 01:29-02 Sounds fun 01:29-07 it is 01:29-08 rules are rules and i dont want this chat going downhill again 01:29-16 downhill? 01:29-18 i act very differently there than i do here, for some reason 01:29-19 it always does 01:29-22 Your terrorizing another chat system and yet someone put you in charge on monitoring this one??? 01:29-29 ... 01:29-31 oh im a mod there too 01:29-36 Im not describing how chat used to be chaotic 01:29-39 im sending them all cursed images 01:29-43 it was aweful 01:29-47 but now its better 01:29-50 hwat 01:29-59 probubly because you got everyone banned 01:30-03 oh hey justie 01:30-04 OUO 01:30-08 i wish they got banned 01:30-10 whoa there 01:30-11 yes, scroll is obviously a tyrant 01:30-13 people did a lot of bad stuff 01:30-17 like 01:30-19 bad 01:30-20 who? 01:30-23 /me frowns 01:30-24 i really try to give that vibe off 01:30-26 shouldnt say 01:30-28 and what did they do? 01:30-29 all hail scroll 01:30-34 i cant say on main 01:30-35 dictator and king supreme 01:30-36 owo 01:30-38 but not as supreme as me 01:30-39 canyoupm? 01:30-43 of course not 01:30-46 its not chat friendly 01:30-51 ok? 01:30-51 im second most supreme 01:30-55 oui 01:31-02 ;-; 01:31-04 0.o 01:31-06 You guys know what’s fun? 01:31-06 Chat has had more arguments and trolls recently. Poor Ven was alone in a huge one ;w; 01:31-11 cursed images 01:31-14 putting Maui on the Riordan wiki 01:31-16 oo 01:31-16 those are fun 01:31-17 Crying cats 01:31-33 my school blocked discord again so i might end up being on here more 01:31-39 oof 01:31-42 i n e e d my communication 01:31-46 My school blocks everything 01:31-49 f 01:31-53 thing is 01:31-55 s t i m u l a t i o n 01:31-59 whats a cooki 01:32-02 ~ Celeste of Skies has left the chat ~ 01:32-04 ??? 01:32-04 ~ Celeste of Skies has joined the chat ~ 01:32-04 snapchat and instagram aren't blocked 01:32-11 School blocked youtube one time but youtube was one of the most used things for teachers xD 01:32-11 right now at least 01:32-11 bruh 01:32-13 today I had a caakie 01:32-19 they flip flop on what they block a lot 01:32-26 cookie+cake=caakie 01:32-33 s Blocking cool math. 01:32-44 coolmath is dieing criiiiii 01:32-46 not cool math : ( 01:32-52 how do u become a chat mod 01:32-54 Cool math shall live forever 01:33-04 you get gud 01:33-07 yee Drizzle 01:33-14 it's a long process 01:33-16 Takes experience, theres a process @Inferno 01:33-32 Cool math isnt even mostly math lolz 01:33-39 nowdays people nominate others and the mods go over the candidates 01:33-39 you enroll during promotions, and then all of the current mods and admins decide who the best picks are for the positions ' 01:33-39 aw I’ve been in this wiki for like 3 weeks 01:33-44 Ouo 01:33-51 Ive been for 3 years 01:33-51 yeah you'll have to be here for a long time 01:34-01 oh well 01:34-04 /me has been here dos years yeye 01:34-06 i made moi own wiki 01:34-07 technically i've been here for 3 years 01:34-12 and I’m the founder 01:34-12 i was promoted at a lawless time 01:34-14 had another account i don't use anymore 01:34-17 same 01:34-25 but i only really started really doing stuff on the discord in 2017 01:34-28 u can’t get a beta position than that 01:34-31 scales just decided we needed more mods and promoted me lmao 01:34-34 Well i just have a lot of alts... forgot most of them 01:34-51 I miss sws :l 01:34-54 Same 01:35-01 i miss singing queen ;-; 01:35-02 :o but u aren’t allowed to have alternate accounts celeste 01:35-06 I am 01:35-08 i definitely would not have gotten the job if I had been forced to run for it 01:35-11 i just have to list them 01:35-19 oh 01:35-24 soooo 01:35-24 ouo 01:35-28 My sisters listen to weird songs 01:35-29 gtg 01:35-36 Aw, byebye Crazy o/ 01:35-38 bye y'all o/ 01:35-40 I have too many 01:35-44 bye 01:35-49 ouoooooo 01:35-49 Wish i could delete some 01:35-51 ~ Crazy hivewing has left the chat ~ 01:36-19 I mean, you can disable accounts. 01:36-26 Yeah but i mean like 01:36-31 destroy them completely 01:36-42 aweful memories and whatnot 01:36-44 Oof 01:36-59 https://oc-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/OC_Wiki 01:37-01 join meh wiki 01:37-02 Sorry if i seem stuck up about rules btw 01:37-06 its empty 01:37-09 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has left the chat ~ 01:37-26 i just really dont want another chat like that 01:37-32 ~ Supreme Leader Justie has joined the chat ~ 01:38-16 ~ Teardrop the Demigod has left the chat ~ 01:38-42 <>